The Quest to Find Twilight
by dhayden
Summary: Twilight's gone missing and while pinkie pie and rarity are in Canterlot the others rainbowdash applejack and flash sentry go to the everfree forest to find her but when they find her she brings back relations for a certain earth pony but there is a little twist that will change them.
1. A Quest to find Twilight

A QUEST TO FIND TWILIGHT

Twilight's gone missing and while pinkie pie and rarity are away in canterlot, the others rainbow dash, applejack, fluttershy, and flash sentry will go to the everfree forest to find her but secrets lie in the forest.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro, I don't not own it Hasbro does Special thanks to Hasbro.

Chapter:1 Spell goes wrong

It was a beautiful day inside Ponyville, every pony active, awake and energized ready for what the day has to offer. There was one pony though, well really an alicorn in her castle just reading books when a knock was at the door **knock knock**. Twilight opens the door to see Rainbowdash and applejack standing there awkwardly smiling at her. "Um can I help you?" Twilight asks, then rainbow dash speaks up "we wanted to ask you something well a question" "oh ok what is it then?" Asks Twilight. "Sugar cube we wanted to know if you can do one of your new spells" applejack said "w-what new spells I don't have any new spells" twilight said awkwardly "yeah you do we saw you yesterday do a new spell" said Rainbowdash...

 **Flash Back**

"Ok spike I'm gonna try to do this new spell right" said Twilight "what's the spell called?" Asked spike "it's called the position spell, it teleports you to a random position and leaves a note on where you are so if you get lost your friends or family read the note and say these word **COME BACK AND LEAVE YOUR SPOT"**

Twilight said "oh cool what are you gonna try it on?" Asked spike "this apple of course" twilight said. As she teleported the apple it landed in Canterlot to Princess Celestia.

 **PRESENT DAY**

"Twilight-hey twilight!" Screamed applejack "huh! What! Happened!?" Yelled twilight "you dozed off on us so you want to?" Rainbow dash asked "sure but I'm gonna try it on myself" said twi " **WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?!** " Both of them said in unison. " No I'm not…." Said twilight, As she does the spell both applejack and Rainbowdash look and then twilight's spell goes wrong and twilight is getting sucked in a teleport hole while she screams " **GUYS HELP!** " Applejack and Rainbowdash run to her aid when it was too late she's been teleported away "Rainbow dash where did she go!?" Said applejack "I don't know we need to" said Rainbowdash as she was cut short by a scroll that appeared "'what's it say sugar cube?" Asked applejack "it says twilight been teleported to the…..Tree of Harmony!". "Rainbowdash go get Fluttershy and flash sentry?" Said applejack "oh hey have you seen twilight I need to ask her something" said Flash "we need your help go with rain to find Fluttershy" said applejack "on it!" Said Rainbowdash and flash in unison. Meanwhile at Fluttershy's home "ok angel take your bath oh..please?" **knock knock** "who could that be" said Fluttershy "Fluttershy no time to talk come with us!" Rainbow dash said. "Ok every pony are we ready to head to the Everfree Forest?" "Yes Ma'am" every pony said in unison "well then lets go" said apple jack.

I hope you guys like chapter 1 and sorry that its short but I'm making more chapter and if you are a hater and hate comment this I'm not gonna care but if you like that you so much and give any suggestions on what other stories I should do thanks.


	2. The adventure

The Adventure

Meanwhile in Pony Ville Applejack, Rainbow dash, and Flash Sentry were getting ready to go into the Ever free forest when "What happened to twilight?!" flash yelled at rainbow "I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE WENT WHY DO YOU CARE?!" screamed Rainbow dash "because I-I Love- just because I really care for her she's my friend" flash said "Sugar cube do-do u love twilight?" Applejack asked "W-What are you talking about?" flash asked blushing crimson red. "Omg you love twilight um that's going to be a problem" said Rainbow dash "why?" said Flash and Applejack said in unison "Because I-I Love her too" rainbow dash blushing hard "ok ya'll that's enough when we find twi we will see who she loves but for now we need to see where she is and see if she is safe!" Apple jack said. The three entered the everfree forest trying to find twilight sparkle while Rainbow dash and Flash sentry still starring at each other pissed off. "ya'll are so immature about this what if she doesn't like both of you like that?" asked Apple jack "she will I just know it and you know it to that she loves me more FLASH?!" Rainbow dash said "SHUT UP?!" yelled Flash. Meanwhile in the ever free forest the three were walking still Rainbow dash and Flash sentry arguing and they come up to the Tree of Harmony. "The tree of harmony what are we doing here?" asked Rainbow "It says she teleported here" said Apple jack "Where is she then?" asked Flash "I do not know flash I do not know" Rainbow said. "Here's a note, it says if anyone is reading this I have traveled through the ever free forest back to pony Ville and I'll see you there if this is my friends" Applejack said "Guys we need to go to her castle NOW!" Apple jack said. A they traveled back to pony Ville the castle doors were unlocked and Rainbow dash, Applejack, and Flash crashed in seeing Twilight on the floor crying and jumped up at her friends and sprinted to them to give them a hug "Oh thank god you guys are here" said Twilight "Twi how long have you been here?" Applejack asked "Just about fifteen minutes ago" twilight stated "Thank god your safe, but I have a question from flash and rain" Apple jack said "W-What question?" asked twilight "who do u love more Flash or Rain?" Apple jack asked Twilight was silent looking over to Rainbow dash and Flash smiling and waiting for an answer "um I got to say…..apple jack should I tell them?" said Twilight "Yea sugar cube" Apple jack stated "wait tell us what?" both said in unison "I'm in love with apple jack" Twilight said "WHAT?!" both yelled in unison.


	3. Secrets revealed

Secrets Revealed

After Twilight and Apple jack explaining how they got in love rainbow dash said "so you two are in love and what do we do?" "I don't know I guess do what you want". The next day There was a knock at the castle doors *knock knock*, as Twilight opened the door she found Rainbow dash at the door with a worried face "hey twilight" rain said "hey rain are you ok?" asked twilight "twilight I need to tell you something" "sure what is it?" asked twilight "I-I love you and I want you" said rainbow dash "Rain this is the last time I'm with apple jack please!" twilight said "let me finish Twilight!" yelled rainbow dash "why should" twilight was cut off when rainbow kissed her "r-rain what the hell!" twilight screamed "I told you I love you" said rainbow dash. Standing right behind her was no other than Apple jack "Get away from Twilight" applejack said angrily "apple jack you know I loved twilight before than you!" rainbow dash said "w-wait what, why didn't you ever tell me?" asked twilight "hey twilight" flash said coming to talk to them "hey flash what are you doing here?" both twilight and apple jack said in unison "I came to tell twilight how I feel about her" flash said "OK THAT'S ENOUGH!?" Twilight said "RAINBOW DASH AND FLASH GET OUT OF HERE please!" twilight yelled "twilight come on let's get you inside" apple jack said angrily as she looked at rainbow dash and flash. Meanwhile in twilight's castle Apple jack helped Twilight to her bed and laid down with her in the bed "I'm sorry for what happened today Twilight" applejack said "its fine Aj just I still don't understand why they did that" twilight said "Sugar cube I have one little question, why did rainbow say that I loved her before you?" asked apple jack "I am confused like you" twilight said. Meanwhile in Clouds dale rainbow dash had a plan to take back twilight from apple jack and rainbow went to twilight's castle and quietly sneaked into twilight's room and stuffed her in a bag and started sneaking to the door when twilight woke up and screamed, then applejack woke up turned on the lights to see rainbow dash with twilight in a bag "rainbow what in tarnation are ya'll doing?" apple jack protested. Twilight broke out of the bag and started yelling "What is wrong with you rainbow I thought you were my friend?" twilight asked "I am twi I really want you though" rainbow said "that's what I wanted the first time I met you twi" rainbow said " yea same" applejack said "w-w-WHAT YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT OUR FRIENDSHIP JUST YOU WANTED TO DATE ME?!" twilight screamed "I-I can't believe you, that's it we are through and I am moving back to canter lot" said twilight "noo! Don't twilight im sorry sugar cube I'll make it up to you" apple jack said "yea we both will" said "No you both blew it goodbye forever" twilight said using her magic to throw them out.


	4. Time to Apologize

Time to apologize

At Twilight's castle she was packing her stuff and moving back to Canter lot when "Twilight stop please don't move back to canter lot!" Apple jack said with tears in her eyes "why should I you only care about dating me than being my friend!" twilight yelled "I'm the Element of Honesty Twi!" Apple jack protested "Yeah I know but you said" twilight was cut off "I know what I said and I'm very sorry Twilight you are my very best friend and I care about you a lot" Apple jack said "I accept your apology but Aj I can't take you hurting me like that again" twilight said "and I won't sugar cube please give me a chance" Apple jack said "ok I will forgive you unless rainbow dash apologizes for kissing me" Twilight said "deal but will you be going to can" Apple jack was cut off "no I'm not unless rainbow dash says no I won't" twilight said. Meanwhile Apple jack was looking for Rainbow dahs when she found her sleeping on the cloud and yelled "Rainbow dash!" rainbow dash woke up and flew down to Apple jack's position. "What do you need friend?" Rainbow dash said "quit your nice talk rainbow dash twilight says if you don't go apologize to her she will leave pony Ville and move back to canter lot and won't come back" Apple jack said "wait what!" Rainbow dash said. Rainbow dash rushed to Twilight's castle and knocks on the door fast she answers "hello? Oh hey rainbow dash" Twilight said "Twilight I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say anything I said I-" "rainbow dash I accept your apology but I need some time to think about everything that happened tell Flash and you to please stay away from me for I don't know how long" twilight said. When rainbow dash told Flash and every pony not to see Twilight Apple jack went to Twilight's to talk to her and take care for her. "Thanks apple jack for coming over and staying here with me" Twilight said "Anything for you sugar cube" Apple jack said "I think it's time" Twilight said "time for what?" Apple jack asked "oh never mind I'll tell you later" said Twilight.


	5. Grand Galloping Gala

Grand Galloping Gala

Before I start this chapter I want to say if you read to this chapter thank you this is my first story but I will be making more chapters please rate my story and give any suggestions on what other stories I should write.

Today was the day the most special day to every pony it's called the Grand Galloping Gala, Twilight and Applejack have been dreaming to go to this for months. "Applejack how do I look?" Twilight asked "you look beautiful Twilight" Apple jack stated "um sugar cube what did you mean by its time?" Apple jack asked "I will tell you at the Gala" Twilight said. Meanwhile at the Grand Galloping Gala every pony including Twilight and Apple jack we dancing at the Gala, then Twilight and Apple jack went to the food stand/ bar and grabbed a couple of drinks for each other "so what did you want to tell me Twi" Apple jack asked "you mean what time? Asked Twilight "he he yea that" Apple jack said awkwardly "this" Twilight said then she kissed Apple jack deep on the lips while Apple jack was blushing so was Twilight and looked around at every pony looking at them "twilight every pony is looking at us" Apple jack said "I know and I don't care what they think we love each other and that's what I care about the most". After the Grand Galloping Gala Twilight and Apple jack went home and talked about their day and about the their first kiss they had and about their friends and talking about what they are going to do about their anniversary coming up next week. "I can't wait for our anniversary next week how about you?" asked Apple jack "I cannot wait either I'm going to give you the best present in the world" Twilight said "No I'm going to give you the best present in the world" Apple jack protested "we'll see" Twilight said. The next day Apple jack woke up in Twilight's bed and looked around for Twilight "Twilight! Twilight! Where are you?" asked Apple jack scared to death. Apple jack looked around everywhere and found nothing no Twilight to be found until she heard a lavender pony pacing back and forth downstairs and Apple jack walked downstairs "Twilight what ya'll doing?" Apple jack asked "AH! Oh A-Apple jack y-your awake *gulp* um i-im fine just fine" twilight said "what ya'll hiding from me?" asked Apple jack "I wanted to wait till our anniversary but here" Twilight said. Twilight gave Apple jack a box and inside was a ring "Twilight it's beauty-" Apple jack was cut off when Twilight asked "Apple jack will you marry me?" Twilight asked "OH YES TWILIGHT YES!" Apple jack crying in tears. Out in the window was one pony watching every single thing…

Hey guys if this is a short chapter to you sorry about that please rate and find out who that pony is in the comments or keep reading ahead.


	6. Betrayal

Betrayal

Hey guys I am so sorry that it has been a long time since I have made a chapter and please tell me if my chapters are short and tell me how I can make them better for you guys

It was it the day the very big day of Twilight and Applejack's wedding and was the happiest moment of their life, while there was one pony well let's say Pegasus that disliked the idea and her name was no other than Rainbow Dash. She didn't like both of them getting married and wanted to be in Applejack's position but she didn't want to admit that she was jealous really more than jealous she was extremely jealous because she loved Twilight more than Applejack. While Applejack was getting ready to walk down to Twilight, Rainbow Dash walked in and said to Applejack "Applejack I need to tell you something" "what do you need" said Applejack getting interrupted by Rainbow Dash kissing her on the lips "Rainbow what the hell!?" Applejack said. While they both were about to exit Twilight was standing there and she watched the kiss happen "T-Twilight it's not what it looks like" Applejack said tearing up "I-I can't believe you would cheat on me and on out WEDDING DAY!?" Twilight said crying and running away out of the building and then Flash saw her and started running after her with Rainbow Dash and Applejack "Twilight stop!" Rainbow dash and Applejack said in unison. As Twilight slammed the door of her castle the three slammed on the door while pony Ville was watching them "Only Flash can come in" Twilight said. As Flash entered the castle Twilight hugged him deeply "oh flash I'm so sorry that I didn't pick you I hope you can forgive me" Twilight said "T-Twilight I love you" Flash said "Flash I love you to" Twilight said kissing Flash on the lips "but I am leaving to canter lot forever" Twilight said "I am coming with you" Flash said "Thankyou" Twilight said then walked outside to meet Applejack and Rainbow Dash. The next day Twilight packed all of her stuff and waited for the train with Flash for canter lot, while Rainbow Dash and Apple jack were watching them "I'm sorry Twilight I didn't kiss her she kissed me and I didn't want that to happe-"Applejack said cut off by Twilight "I know it wasn't you I know it was Rainbow I'm leaving because of her" Twilight whispered to Applejack. As Twilight and Flash traveled to canter lot Applejack death stared Rainbow Dash and said "Ya'll ruin my life I loved Twilight and you couldn't just deal with that could you?"

Hey people sorry if these are short chapters this is my first story please don't hate if you want to give any suggestions on what I should write next and say how many more chapters I should make thanks guys youre the best.


	7. A new life

A new life

Twilight sparkle and Flash sentry are having a new life inside center lot after twilight had broken up with applejack a few days back. A week later twilight and flash have a new born mare named twilight sentry she had a orange coat and a lavender mane. Twilight sentry is Princess celestia's new protégé at the school and is a new born alicorn princess….well will be a princess. Meanwhile in pony ville applejack is bucking apples just thinking of twilight "oh how I miss twilight so much" applejack said while out of nowhere rainbowdash came "what do you want you jerk" applejack said "applejack I wanted to say sorry for what I did to yo-" rainbow dash said cut off by applejack punching her in the face "applejack what the hell!?" rainbow dash screamed "you ruined my life and you think im gonna accept your apology and it will all be just a misunderstanding?" applejack protested. As rainbow dash was about to attack applejack twilight and flash jumped in between them and stopped them "Ok I've had enough of this crap rainbow first you ruin my relationship with applejack and applejack you go punch her in the face for it…well rainbow you kinda deserve it but that's not the point! This has been going on for weeks and this is where it ends" twilight said "what do you propose we do then egghead" rainbow dash said "rainbow stop calling her that" apple jack said "egg head egg head shes not gonna do anything about it" rainbow dash said "ok if you don't stop I will use a mind erasing spell on you to so you wont remember us dating and you wont remember anything about it" twilight said angrily "WHAT?!" apple jack and rainbow dash said in unison "you cant do that twilight we are your friends" apple jack said "do what?" twilight said confused "you are gonna use a mind erase spell on us" rainbow said "when did I say that?" twilight asked as flash looked behind her to see the everfree forest was mind controlling her "hey you stupid vine!" as flash said destroying the vine "there was a mind control vine?" twilight asked "yep" said flash "so you wont mind erase us egghead?" rainbow dash said as anger rushed in twilight she screamed loudly "STOP CALLING ME EGGHEAD FOR THAT LAST TIME!?" as twilight was yelling at rainbow dash she and flash were grabbed by the ever free forest vines and dragged into the forest while applejack and rainbow dash were after them trying to help them. Both flash and twilight were getting dragged into the ursa minors cave applejack and rainbow dash tried to grab them but was halted in front of the cave as they could hear twilight and flash screaming their lungs out they also hear the ursa minor scream in anger too. "we need a plan to get them out of that cave rainbow" applejack said "lets go get the elements of harmony" rainbow suggested "we cant pinkie and rarity are in canterlot and fluttershy is also gone we are the only two and we cannot power them up without everyone else" applejack said. Two hours pass and twilight and flash are still in the cave while rainbow dash and applejack are making a plan to save them both well applejack is making the plan rainbow dash is sleeping right now. As the hours pass by applejack had fallen asleep on the ground by the map or plan sheet and when she woke up she noticed rainbow dash finished the sheet and was ready to go with the plan "ready sleepyhead?" Rainbow dash said "of course I'm ready to go with the plan" applejack said. While applejack and rainbow dash went to the entrance of the cave they entered and found twilight and flash sitting on the ground as flash was comforting twilight applejack and rainbow dash noticed twilight crying and holding her hoof "are you ok twilight?" applejack asked twilight looked up and let go of her arm revealing blood and what is looks like a bite mark. "Twilight has been cut by an ever free thorn bush and those thing can be poisonous" flash said "so your saying-" rainbow was cut off by twilight "yes im poisoned and I need to get to a doctor in the next 6 hours or I will die from poison" twilight said both applejack and rainbow dash gasped and helped twilight up but it was then the ursa spotted them and charged at them "RUN!" rainbow said and they exited the cave twilight and rainbow picked up applejack and flash and flew off in the nick of time. As the four entered pony ville they went to the hospital and put twilight in a room where the doctors and nurses helped find the antidote for the poison and while the three were waiting in the waiting room one nurse came out and said " twilight will be fine but there is something wrong with her, she lost her front right leg and she will be getting a robotic arm but you do not tell her she lost her arm or she will freak out and possibly go into a coma but if you do tell her calm her while your telling her" the nurse said "hey sugar cube how are you feeling?" applejack asked "I know I lost my arm and I don't give a crap because whats the point of living if I just lost my arm" twilight said "hey don't say that twi you will be fine" rainbow dash said "I know I will I just hate the fact that ive been a total bitch to applejack!" twilight yelled "w-what you haven't been that to me sugarcube" apple jack said "yes I have! I shouldn't of left you I shouldn't of been a jerk to you flash rainbow dash and if I would just of not told rainbow dash or flash about us and said neither none of this would've happened and I wouldn't of lost and arm" twilight said "twilight there is nothing to worry about if you lose an arm that shows a sign of bravery and courage and that's who you are and me and your friends like you just the way you are" flash said "and we will do anything to help you if you need help" applejack said "ok I need your help with something" twilight said "what would that be?" rainbow said "applejack tell me how you really feel about me and tell me that secret that you help from me" twilight said "oh crap" applejack said

Hey guys I hoped you guys like that story and I hope you guys can give any suggestions for more stories so I can make them for you all


	8. it's time to tell

It's time to tell

"what are you waiting for applejack tell me that secret that you swore you would never tell me" twilight said "oh I will twilight that secret is…..that well I really never loved you…"applejack said in disbelief that she just said that. The room went silent as twilight turned to applejack "i-I HATE YOU-YOU JERK?!" twilight yelled and she tackled applejack and started punching her while applejack was trying to resist. Twilight was crying tears while rainbow dash and flash were pulling twilight away from applejack "how-how could you do t-this to me" twilight said crying "nice going you ass" rainbow dash said glaring at applejack "twi im so very sorr-" applejack was cut off but twilight "GET OUT AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN AND NEVER COME NEAR ME EVER AGAIN FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" twilight said flash and rainbow knew twilight was very pissed off and comforted her to calm her down outside the hospital applejack was waiting outside for rainbow when rainbow came outside "what in the hell is wrong with you applejack" rainbow dash said "that's not what I meant to say" applejack said "really are you sure cause you really pissed twilight off and she told me to tell you if you ever talk to her again she will kill you" rainbow dash said. Sadness filled aj when she got told that and she said "well that's the end of mine and twilight's friend ship" "so what did you mean to say?" asked rainbow dash "i-I meant to say that I really didn't love you yelling at our friends like that" applejack said "oh my god but why did you pause after you…?" rainbow asked "I really don't even know….im gonna go back there and tell her" applejack said marching to the hospital "im coming with you to protect you" rainbow said "ok" said applejack. As they entered the hospital they walking into twilight room to see twilight on her bed sleeping and when flash looked at the door to see applejack he started to scream until they both stopped him "shh don't say anything about this ok?" applejack whispered but not quiet enough and twilight woke up and saw applejack and jumped out of her bed "what are you doing her get out!" twilight said "twilight I wanted to apologize for what I said and finish the sentence" applejack said "ok" twilight said with a black face "really you accept my apology?" applejack asked "no I never said that I said ok finish and if it is good enough I will stay as your friend" twilight said "ok what I meant to say Is I don't love you when you yell at our friends" applejack said a second later twilight hugged applejack in a tight hug while she started crying "applejack im so so so sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyy!" twilight said "its ok sugarcube but do you mind un hugging me it hurts" applejack said.

Meanwhile at the train station twilight and flash were ready to head to canterlot or what is know as home. But something hit twilight she fell to the ground and the three surrounded her "are you ok?" rainbow dash said. Flash back

Twilight POV

Today was the day I was going to ask applejack out on a date for the first time I just hoped that no one would react in disgust and hatred to us and princess celestia would hate me and imprison me for dating a mare. Well that wont happen because if applejack say yes we will keep it a secret and if it breaks its all gonna goto hell from there. I just arrived at applejack home and she is bucking apples as usual gosh she looks very beautiful when she works…..whats this tingling I am felling inside me hm must be nothing "hey applejack!" I said "oh howdy twilight how are ya" applejack asked "im doing fine but I need to ask you a question" I said "so sugar cube go right ahead" applejack said "do you want to go out on a date with me?" I asked nervously "thank celestia you asked me ive been waiting for this moment" applejack said "you have?" I asked "yes ma'am" applejack said

Present day

"Twilight are you ok? Asked applejack "applejack?" asked twilight "yea sugar cube?" asked applejack "come closer" twilight said "ok" applejack said "twilight why do I need to come clo-" applejack was cut off by twilight kissing her deeply on the lips applejack's eyes widened but she closed them and kept going deeper in the kiss and after what took like forever the departed and flash said "twilight I think you should be with applejack and not me" "but what about twilight sentry?" twilight asked "you mean twilight jack?" flashed asked "but what are you gonna do?" asked twilight "I have found myself a lady" flash said as twilight gave him a smile "how about apple sparkle" applejack suggested "that sounds perfect" and twilight kissed applejack again "who is that pony flash?" asked twilight "oh they fastest flier in equestrian" flash said kissing rainbow dash "oh my god rainbow and flash….they seem happy together" applejack said "so what are we gonna do now?" asked applejack "live together and get married" twilight said "lets do it" applejack said. Meanwhile in twilight's castle applejack and twilight have been together living in the castle for a week now and are getting prepared for their wedding.

I hoped you guys like this chapter like I do but thank you if you are reading this and rate my first story.


	9. A new day

A new day

Hey guys sorry it has been a long time since I wrote I was busy for the past few days but here is another chapter.

Today is the day, the day of Applejacks and twilights wedding the official wedding because the first one wasn't official because it didn't start but today is the day where applejack and twilight get married and start a new life together. Sadly rainbow dash and flash broke their promise on coming but twilight doesn't know that they haven't come. Well flash came but rainbow didn't, "you ready applejack?" flash asked "definitely, but why didn't rainbow come?" applejack asked "idk but we cannot tell twilight" flash said "why?" applejack asked "because she kinda made a pinkie promise to her to come and she isn't coming" flash said "WHAT! She pinkie promised and broke it?! Oh god twilight is gonna be pissed!" applejack said freaking out "applejack I can take care of it ok you focus on your wedding day" flash said as applejack came and walked down the aisle while flash gulping "oh god what has rainbow done" flash said to himself. After the wedding applejack wanted to stop by twilights after twilight went home after the wedding *knock knock* "hey twi you in there?" applejack asked "c-come i-i-in" twilight said with tears coming out of her eyes "omg twilight whats wrong sugarcube?" applejack asked with tears filling her eyes "whats wrong whats wrong! Rainbow broke a promise to me and I hate her forever!" twilight said with tears rushing down her eyes "don't say that twi she still loves you as a friends and if she broke a pinkie promise than she broke a pinkie promise, or wait was it a double pinkie promise?" applejack asked "yes it was and she broke i-i-it" twilight said while applejack stopped her crying by kissing her on the lips "come on sugarcube im gonna stay here and have a sleepover, lets head to bed, you need some rest. "damn you rainbow damn you" applejack said to herself. The next day rainbow dash woke up from her bed and went to the kitchen only to find applejack standing there (rainbow dash lives with flash in the crystal empire yeah sorry to forget to tell you guys that) "well-well-well look who woke up Mrs. Promise breaker" applejack said angrily "what are you talking about?" rainbow dash asked "you broke twilight double pinkie promise yesterday and she doesn't want to see you anymore" applejack said "n-n-no! I didn't mean-"rainbow was cut off by applejack "do not lie rainbow you forgot all about it if it was a pinkie promise it would have been fine but if it is a double than you are just a bad friend" applejack said "is their anyway I can make it up to her?" rainbow asked "yeah apologize!" applejack said "ugh anything else?" rainbow asked applejack gave her a sharp look "ok ok ill apologize" rainbow said defeated. Back in ponyville at twilight's castle twilight woke up and went to the kitchen and then heard a knock at the door *knock* "come in" twilight said. Right at the doors were rainbow dash and applejack "im gonna leave sugarcube gotta buck apples" applejack said twilight just nodded her head and applejack left "hi twi" rainbow said nervously "what do you want dash" twilight said angrily "I came to say I am deeply-" rainbow dash cut off by twilight "shut up just shut up why would you want to come apologize to me when you know that I won't after what you did to me! You broke a double pinkie promise" twilight said "I know I did but I want to apologize" rainbow said "why didn't you come? Twilight asked "I over slept" rainbow said "but you know you are cute when your mad" rainbow said "excuse me?" twilight asked in shock "I said your cute when you mad" rainbow said winking at twilight "just because you saying that doesn't mean your off the hook" twilight said "and why are you winking at me?" twilight asked "because I really think you are cute and finny when you are mad" rainbow said with another wink "stop saying im cute" twilight said "you are cute" rainbow said teasing twilight "I said stop!" twilight said angrily "you are c-u-t-e cute" rainbow dash one more time "I SAID STOP CALLING ME CUTE!" twilight said t]using her magic to throw rainbow dash outside of the castle "what the hell twi! I call you cute and you throw me out!" rainbow dash said "but we are friends right?" rainbow asked "you forgot to say im sorry" twilight said "but I" rainbow was cut off "never talk to me again" twilight said walking back into the house and giving rainbow an angrily wink. Rainbow just sat there for an hour crying when applejack found her "rainbow what's wrong?" applejack asked "I tried to apologize to twilight but then I teased her by calling her cute and then she threw me out and told me to never talk to her again" rainbow said getting held to the ground "what!? The only person that calls twilight cute is me!" applejack said "a-applejack are you jealous?" rainbow dash asked "w-what n-no how could you say that?" applejack asked "you are jealous!" rainbow said "never mind now that im here lets go apologize" applejack said "no she wont let me" rainbow said "she will now that im here" applejack said knocking on the door *knock knock*. As twilight opens the door she has her eyes closed and says "if rainbow is right here leave" "it's me and rainbow sugarcube" applejack said twilight opens her eyes and tells them to come in. "twilight im so very sorry that I broke the double pinkie promise please forgive me or ill do anything for you to forgive me" rainbow said "ok I forgive you I wanted you to say sorry but im still mad at you" twilight said "are you serious!" rainbow yelled "rainbow!" applejack said "let me cool down a few days and ill talk to you again" twilight said "fine" rainbow said "now rainbow don't you have someplace to be?" applejack asked "no" rainbow said as applejack gave her a look "never mind see you later" rainbow said "im sorry aj" twilight said "its ok twi" applejack said kissing twilight while twilight kissed her back "ill meet you in bed" applejack said "see you there" twilight said smiling.


	10. Taking care of apple sparkle

Taking care of apple sparkle

Hey guys so if you read chapter 8 and it said that flash gave twilight twilight jack so I changed the name but if you don't like it that is fine her name will be apple sparkle (her new name).

Twilight's POV

Well today I really don't have much planned all my chores are don't books are reshelved and spike is with fluttershy but really it's boring here but I gotta take care of my cutie baby apple sparkle "who's a cute little mare you are yes you are" I really love my baby so does applejack but *sigh* I wish she was here to take care of apple sparkle with me. *knock knock* "oh hey applejack how are you?" "im doing good sugar cube" applejack said to me "well that's good what is with all the luggage?" I asked apple "twilight ive been thinking of moving in with you" applejack told me as I happily jumped on her and kept kissing her like a million times. All applejack did was smile and say I love you but I kept saying it too and I helped her with her luggage and made a drink for her "let me help sugar" applejack to me but I put a hoof on her and laid her back in the seat "I got it apple" I told her all she did was stare at me worried because well she wanted to tell me something but couldn't I guess.

Applejack's POV

Oh crap what have I done im an asshole I cant believe I chated on twilight what was I thinking going to her house and making out with her im so bucking stupid, if twilight finds out im ruined our friendship is ruined she might leave ponyville for canterlot or our friendship will be over or she will kill herself…..what the buck am I thinking? She wont go kill herself if I told her or would she? Crap I cant tell her…I just cant oh crap here comes twilight I cant tell you, but you have to, no I wont, too late "twilight im so sorry I didn't mean to do it I was drunk and and…" "what are you talking about?" twilight asked me suspiciously I didn't respond why cant I respond "ok never mind" twilight said to me all I am doing is drinking some sweet lemonade "but I mean that cider wiped me out and boy rainbow knows how to work it" I said out loud…..what the hell am I think…..oh buck "what happened last night apple" twilight asked me angrily "how do you know?" "you said it out loud" twilight said oh buck im in trouble "let me take apple sparkle to bed and we can talk about it" twilight told me. Now was the time to get the hell out of here but I cant why the hell did I have to say that out loud im a bucking idiot here comes twilight now I have to explain everything to her. "what happened lat night apple?" twilight asked me "me and rainbow were hanging out and we drank cider and got a little drunk….ok a lot drunk and well kinda made out and" stop just stop! I know where this is going you two made it to the bed and and that's enough" twilight said with a little bit of tears forming up in her eyes "im sorry twilight I was drunk and but come on its rainbow she is so good at that" you know what I need to shut the buck up right now "f-fine if that is what you think than go live with rainbow d-dash and if you need me I w-will be with our d-d-daughter" twilight told me crying running up the stairs now I was starting to cry but I felt like I have been stabbed in the heart but to me I feel like I deserve it for what I did.

Twilight's POV

Damn it aj why did you have to go and do that to me I thought we had something I mean come on we are married but I guess that means nothing to her because she thinks rainbow dash is good at doing that crap. Did she just marry me for no damn reason was this all a bucking joke she wanted to pull to make me feel worse? I don't know and I really don't care because I have a daughter to take care of *knock knock* "twilight I need to talk to you" applejack told me do I just said "ok" "twilight I was drunk and I know that I should of told you sooner and I shouldn't of done that to you im deeply sorry and it will never happen again I promise" applejack told me.


	11. Stocked by a friendly foe

Welcomed by an friendly foe

Hey guys I'm so sorry that it has been a long time I've wrote chapter but fear not I'm going to make more now and also comment how the story is going and give me some reviews so I can make these better for you guys thank you .

It was another normal day inside Pony Ville, every pony just doing their usual stuff like farming, working their jobs, and apple bucking; but for Twilight Sparkle she is just working at her castle by re-shelving books for her library in the castle so ponies can get books, but Twilight and Applejack's anniversary was coming up and Twilight wanted to get a very special present for Applejack because she was the best pony ever. On the other hand Applejack was doing the same thing for Twilight so she can make her very happy, but there was just this one pony in Pony Ville that was stocking them to see what is going to happen next. Everywhere twilight goes she follows and the same with Applejack, but she thought to herself if she will get caught for doing this and she felt a bit of hatred for herself for doing this and if she does get caught then she might lose her friends for this, but the question is who is this pony that is stocking them? That is a mystery that will have to be found out.

Twilight's POV

Spike! I yelled for my number 1 assistant but oh yeah I forgot he isn't here oops (he is on a trip to the crystal empire) well I'm going to give Applejack the best of the best present for her because she is so honest, kind, beautiful, and strong. Well what should I get her maybe a ring, or a necklace or even a … I suck at this stuff but if I get her a necklace or ring I want her element on it so she can look even more beautiful than ever. Wait what if she hates it? What if she hates me for doing that? What if she won't talk to me anymore? What if she stops being my friend? Ok...ok...calm down Twilight everything is going to be fine I need to take care of Apple sparkle right now and not be paranoid about any of this.

Applejack's POV

Ok I've just made a beautiful necklace for Twilight with her first and last initial with her cutie mark in the background; I really hope she loves this necklace cause if she doesn't than I will be very heart broken. Well when it hits 6:00 pm that is when out anniversary starts and when I give this necklace to her I'm going to give her something else special that she will be frozen in happiness hopefully but for now I've got a lot of apples to buck.

The time was 5:00 pm and Twilight and Applejack were getting ready to go meet each other for their anniversary, but then Applejack was notified by Flash sentry "Applejack Twilight is in the hospital some pony hit her dead on the head" Flash said "ok let's go!" Applejack screamed while they were charging in to the hospital when they saw rainbow sitting there "Rainbow is she alright?" Flash asked "no she is severely damaged by the hit, Applejack didn't you and Twilight have your anniversary in one hour?" rainbow asked "how did you know that?" Applejack asked suspiciously Rainbow dahs was about to answer when Nurse Red heart came in and told Applejack Twilight only wants to see her. In the room nurse Red heart left and Applejack and Twilight were alone "are you ok Twilight?" Applejack asked with tears forming in her eyes "I'm fine Applejack, don't cry its ok" twilight said smiling and wiping the tears from Applejack's eyes. Walking away from the hospital room door was the same pony stocking them but this time with an angry face…

Unknown pony's POV

I've got to get those two to break up so I can have Twilight to me, but I don't want to say it but I guess I am kind of jealous…ok very jealous but that doesn't matter now when they break up Twilight Sparkle will be mine and Applejack will watch us be a happy couple together, she won't want to live in Pony Ville anymore and move away, but the sight of Applejack moving away will be said because she is my friend and it will hurt for a while but Twilight will make me forget about her. My plan is about to start I just need to get them to their anniversary first then my plan will be on track.

It was time for Applejack and Twilight's anniversary they both met up at Twilight's castle and Applejack took Twilight to Sweet apple acres right by a beautiful apple tree "here is a good spot for us" Applejack said "it is a beautiful spot just like you are" Twilight said making Applejack blush a little bit "aw shucks sugar cube you don't mean that" Applejack said "I mean every bit of it" Twilight said giving Applejack a kiss and Applejack did the same thing. It was time to give each other their gifts that they had for one another for their anniversary "I'll go first" Twilight said "ok sugar cube" Applejack said "ok I got you a necklace with your element on it and it goes with this ring that has the same thing on it" Twilight told Applejack "t-this is so gorgeous thankyou Twilight, but I knew you were going to give me something better than my present" Applejack said then Twilight put her hoof on her chin and lifted her head up "I don't care if it's bad all I care about is that you made it from your heart and I will love it" Twilight said giving Applejack a kiss "ok I made you a necklace with your initials on it with your cutie mark in the background" Applejack said getting tackled by Twilight and getting a deep kiss "Applejack I love it thank you!" Twilight said "anything for you sugar cube" Applejack said returning the kiss.

Meanwhile the unknown pony was behind a tree watching every single second on their anniversary "damn it! I need to get this plan done now *yawn* or maybe tomorrow" the unknown pony said. As Applejack and Twilight went home they stayed at Twilight's castle for the night but they both felt some one was watching both of them during their anniversary and felt a little uncomfortable but when they got home they felt better.

Ok guys comment below who that unknown pony is and ill comment back and say if you are right or not and also get ready for they next chapter.


	12. Pony napped

Pony napped

Hey guys just a shout out that chapter 14 is the last chapter but down feel sad because I will make more stories .

It was a beautiful day inside Pony Ville and Twilight sparkle and Applejack were in Twilight's castle taking care of Apple sparkle, but it was that time where Apple sparkle goes to magical kindergarten and Apple sparkle is Princess celestia's new student, but she has two Twilight and Apple anyway Apple will be the Princess's new student and will learn a lot just like Twilight. There is a little twist to Twilight and Applejack's marriage though Applejack is now a new Princess too, she turned into a princess when they both got married but that was three years ago anyways at the school in canter lot Twilight and Applejack said their goodbyes to Apple Sparkle and headed home until 3:00 pm when they will go get her, but they both have chores to do and Applejack goes to the Apple Acres to buck apples and Twilight goes and clean the castle to make it look beautiful. The time is 12:00 pm and both Twilight and Applejack got done with both of their chores and they got bored quick it's like they can't stay away from each other for just one minute and they just meet up with each other, talk, have fun together, and it all ends with them staying the night at Twilight's castle or Sweet apple acres for a sleepover. Today was a different day, they felt something wrong in the air and Applejack with her new wings and horn feels something odd happen but so does Twilight they meet up with each other and say the same thing to each other but both of them aren't surprised they know why something happened to Apple Sparkle.

They fly as fast as they can but they are starting to get tired and they finally make it to canter lot to the magical kindergarten but they find a mystery pony take Apple and fly away "wait no Pegasus can fly that fast as; omg you don't think?" twilight asked "Rainbow dash" Applejack said in an angry voice. Rainbow dash pony napped Apple and took her to clouds dale to her home locked the doors and windows and everything, but then she boarded up the doors or her house and shut the curtains on her windows; Twilight went to flash and told him what rainbow dash had done and he told Twilight he will get the royal guards to follow him to clouds dale and arrest Rainbow dash, but she told him to just trap her and take her to Twilight's castle and Applejack and her have plans for Rainbow dash. Meanwhile in clouds dale rainbow dash is in the kitchen making food for the filly "here you go Apple here is some food for your tummy" Rainbow dash said "I want to go home!" Apple yelled "shut up! This is your new home!" Rainbow said. As Rainbow said that Apple started to cry and a few miles away were the royal guard and flash preparing to capture Rainbow dash and bring her to Twilight's castle, but while Rainbow saw them she was ready for what is coming but she didn't expect to be more than 5 or them in total 10 royal guards busted through the door and captured Rainbow dash and took Apple back to Twilight. "Thank you all but please leave me and Apple need to talk to Rainbow" Twilight said "what do we do with Apple?" Flash asked "Take care of her outside while we talk" Applejack said. Meanwhile Rainbow dash walked in the castle and found Twilight and Applejack standing their angry as hell "the element of loyalty that is what your element is and now you go and do this? You bastard you don't deserve this element!" Twilight said with both Rainbow and Applejack surprised "sugar calm down; Rainbow it was the most awful thing to do but Twilight saying that might not be good" Applejack said "ok you are defending her?" Twilight asked "no of course not" Applejack said "then why are you calmed down about this she pony napped my baby, our baby!" Twilight said "I know that but I'm calmed down because that's how I relieve my stress" Applejack said "ok…ok fine it's your turn Apple" Twilight said defeated "Thankyou" Applejack said "now Rainbow why did you go and do something like this?" Applejack asked "b-b-because I loved Twilight before you did!" Rainbow dash said with Twilight blushing crimson red and looking away "I-I-I um...I…I got to go to bed I'm going to get Apple and head to bed goodnight" Twilight said blushing even redder than before "ok I'll meet with you later, but first Rainbow I want answers NOW!" Applejack said "I was jealous of Apple Sparkle and I know that it was a terrible thing to steal Apple away from you guys but I couldn't control myself and I mean come on Twilight is a beauty" Rainbow dash said "Rainbow I forgive you but the only person that calls her that is me" Applejack protested "ok I'm very sorry and I will talk to you later I will be out of jail in 5 days see you later" Rainbow said heading to jail.

It has been 5 days since Rainbow dash went to jail and Applejack has waited for Rainbow dash to get out but Twilight locked herself in her room and she hasn't come out since "I'm worried about Twilight she hasn't come out of her room since you went to jail" Applejack said "here let me get the door" Rainbow said knocking down the door finding Twilight on her bed very ill and bleeding from her nose "Twi are you ok?!" Applejack said almost crying "g-g-get me to the hospital" Twilight said crying her eyes out "what's wrong with her?" Flash asked "I don't know Flash I don't know" Applejack said rushing to the hospital and the doctor told them "Twilight should be fine just a minor flu…but there is something more to it" the doctor said "like?" Applejack, Rainbow dash, and Flash said in unison "…"

Well look at that we will never know just kidding find out in the next chapter what there is else to the flu.


	13. The flu

The Flu

Hey guys this chapter and the next chapter is it thank you guys for reading my story and I hoped you liked it and there will be another story or like a continuation to this story but it is about Apple Sparkle or I am doing a story about Twilight and Flash. I can't decide but I will soon.

It has been a day since Twilight has gotten the flu but they never got what else the flu has to offer; all they know is that it is curable but Twilight will be ill for the next few days and will need lots of care and also Apple Sparkle is with Princess celestia getting taught new things at school. Twilight on the other hand is getting very worse but the hour, she can't use her magic and her flying ability is gone until this flu is gone and Applejack is the only one to take care of her and Rainbow and Flash are guarding the building so no one gets sick from the flu. As time goes on Twilight is not the same "Applejack *cough* *cough* thank you for taking care of me" Twilight said "Sugar cube I can't live one minute with you sick like this I wish I had the cure for all of this so I can" Applejack said "can what?" Twilight asked "can help and get to better and I hate this flu so much I don't want you to die and" Applejack said getting cut off by Twilight giving her a huge kiss "Applejack I will be fine plus nothing is going to happen to me ok?" Twilight said trying to relieve Applejack's stress "ok sugar I trust you 100%" Applejack said "ok Twilight time for your rest" the doctor said "um doctor could Applejack stay the night here with me?" Twilight asked "but of course I was just going to ask because we need someone to stay with you just in case something bad happens" the doctor said. Later than night Applejack had a terrible dream that Twilight's flu got worse and she went into a coma and never woke up and days later she died but then she woke up to some strange noises coming from Twilight's bed she got up from the floor and looked over to Twilight it was 6:00 am and Applejack found Twilight having a seizure and Applejack went running out of the room crying while trying to find a nurse but luckily for her the doctor and nurse started their shifts at 6:00 and Applejack told them to come quick and Applejack stood in the waiting room waiting for the results. The doctor came out with a sad look on his face "Miss. Applejack um…Twilight will be fine but the flu has gotten worse and she will be going home but here is the cure if she has a seizure again use it and she will be fine but hurry for another refill; this should last for a few more days" the doctor said "thank you I will take her home now" Applejack walked into the room with Twilight in a wheel chair and walked Twilight home with Rainbow dahs and Flash sentry right behind her while Applejack explained everything that just had happened and when they arrived at the Sweet apple acres Applejack told Flash and Rainbow goodbyes and will see them tomorrow. The next day Twilight woke up sleeping inside Applejack's room while Applejack was still sleeping right beside her; as Twilight sneakily got out of bed without waking up applejack; she went to the kitchen and made pancakes for the both of them the rest of the Apple family were doing their usual stuff and then she heard Applejack wake up and scream "WHERE IS TWILIGHT…TWILIGHT WHERE ARE YOU!?" Applejack panicked and Twilight rushed upstairs to calm her down but when Applejack saw her she tackled Twilight to the ground and checked if she was ok "Twilight sugar are you ok?!" Applejack said worried "Aj I'm fine…oh crap my pancakes!" Twilight said with a little laugh. Applejack walked downstairs to see two plates on the table for Applejack and her "I made some breakfast for the both of us so you can be all full to work" Twilight said "aw thanks sugar cube" Applejack said. After breakfast Applejack went to work and Twilight did chores around the house while Applejack was gone and Twilight waited for her to be done so both of them have free time.

Sorry guys if this is a short chapter but there is one more to go and that is the end of the story stay tuned for chapter 14


	14. ENDING

Ending of the story

Hey guys um….im sorry that I haven't been writing lately because I really have school and yeah but I will write more stories because im writing a story now but not typing it and I will post it soon and um reviews for the story will be appreciated and I hope you all like the story and pm me if you got suggestions for stories.


End file.
